Nagita Hu-Fung
Backstory Nagita was born the heir to the Hu-Fung Clan to Haruto Megano-Hu-Fung and Aiko Kobayasho, along with her twin brother, Arakan. Most of Nagita's early life was spent training to be the next clan leader, and mastering her magic. Despite all this, she never had any ''want ''to be the leader, rather more of was a requirement she had to uphold. From a young age she was too marry her cousin, Liong Hu-Fung, who had recently came to the Hu-Fung Clan from the Aiikoai Clan. She was given an option to either marry Liong or her other cousins, Fujitsu and Fumetsu. She chose Fujitsu, backing out of her marriage with Liong. Once she married she was made the new clan leader, with Fujitsu ruling beside her. After she became the leader, she was blatantly presented with the issue of slaves and their working and living establishments. She was overall horrified by how they were treated, and passed several laws allowing them basic freedoms. Eventually she passed more laws that gave those of Dragon descent just as much rights as others in the clan- this is why she was known as 'Nagita the Open'. After a few years of her marriage she gave birth to her son, Suki. She loved Suki with all her heart, giving him a life of royal luxury. She would also impose her strong views for the 神聖血液 Religion onto Suki, believing her would need in for his reign. During Nagita's rule, the Aishi Clan had been rising in prominece and had been trying to divide Nagita's empire with their growing armies. Nagita was no warrior, though she did have some military training in her teenage years. During the Hu-Fung Seige of Shin'nyū dekinai yōsai toshi Fumetsu was killed by Ayu Aishi, the leader of the Aishi Clan at the time. Fumetsu's death devastated Fujitsu, who confined himself to his room in the months after Fumetsu's death, leaving Nagita to care for Suki, who was only five years old. Eventually, Fujitsu attempted suicide, after the pain became too much. Nagita found out about this and convinced him not to. Shortly afterwards she discovered the body of her great-great-great Uncle, Delavario, who had been murdered by his daughter, Mayura. Due to Mayura being Head Advisor, Mayura threatened to dethrone Nagita, who challenged Mayura to a fight to the death. Mayura agreed, ducking Nagita up pretty badly. Nagita only won after playing dead and then blasting Mayura with a fatal blast of Forbidden Magic. During Suki's teenage years he became distant to Nagita, which saddened her greatly. Also during Suki's teenage years, Nagita felt as though her reign was complete, considering abdicating in favour of Suki. She regularly discussed this with Fujitsu and her cousin, Himari, who had since become the Head Advisor after Mayura's demise. Sadly Nagita would be assassinated along with Fujitsu in her sleep, by an unknown assassin for the Aishi Clan, in an act of revenge for Fujitsu sending his own group of private assassins after Ayu Aishi, who were successful. Appearance/Abilities Appearance Nagita had long wavy black hair that reached down to her waist, with high cheekbones, tan skin, and glowing vermilion eyes. She often wore a simple red robe, adorned with a single cherry blossom. Abilities Nagita could use powerful Fox Magic and a little bit of Demonic Magic, and Forbidden Magic, though she rarely used these skills in battle. Instead, she only used certain areas in these powers, for purposes regarding healing and nurturing. Relationships * Isao K. Megano-Hu-Fung - Great-Grandfather; Deceased ** Sakiko Megano-Hu-Fung(née Kobayasho) - Great-Grandmother; Deceased *** Hayao Hu-Fung - Uncle; Deceased *** Haruto Megano-Hu-Fung - Father; Deceased **** Aiko Megano-Hu-Fung(née Kobayasho) - Mother; Deceased **** Arakan Hu-Fung - Brother(disowned); Deceased ***** Aika Hu-Fung(née Nije) - Sister in-law; Deceased *** Hanoka Aiikoai(née Megano-Hu-Fung) - Aunt; Deceased **** Daijiru Aiikoai - Uncle; Deceased **** Himari Hu-Fung(née Aiikoai) - Cousin/Head Advisor; Deceased ***** Kencho Hu-Fung - Cousin-in-law; Deceased **** Zhiong Hu-Fung - Cousin; Deceased **** Liong Hu-Fung - Cousin; Deceased ***** Osoro Hu-Fung(née Nishimiya-Domen) - Cousin in-law; Cursed ***** Kumuro Hu-Fung - Second Cousin; Deceased * Fujitsu Hu-Fung - Cousin/Husband; Deceased ** Fumetsu Hu-Fung - Cousin; Deceased * Suki Hu-Fung - Son/Successor; Presumably Deceased Trivia * Nagita hates the Nije Clan due to believing the 'took' her brother, Arakan from her. ** She believes this from her brother being disowned after eloping with Aika Nije, unaware that Aika received the same punishment from her family. Category:Hu-Fung Clan Category:Clan Leaders Category:Masters of Fox Magic Category:Masters of Demonic Magic Category:Masters of Forbidden Magic Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Demons Category:YocaiEmperor Universe